Python
U.S.A |caliber = .357 (GTA Vice City & GTA Liberty City Stories) |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic (3D Universe) |anim = Pistol Heavy |driveby = |flags = |filename = Python (3D Universe) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Python is a revolver featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It was also originally going to be featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, as seen in a beta screenshot. Design 3D Universe Appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Python is based on the , a .357 Magnum caliber revolver, specifically the version with a 6" (15 cm) barrel. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition is named Equalizer and features a scope, although this scope cannot be used. However, the cutscenes of the missions Caught as an Act, The Exchange, and Blitzkrieg Strikes Again feature a non-scoped Python. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Python, or a weapon based on it, was intended to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, along with the current Pistol and Combat Pistol, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. The only evidence of it is a pre-release render depicting Niko Bellic with a revolver in his hands, which, based on the positioning of the front iron sight, the weapon had a 4" (10 cm) short barrel. It is unknown if the weapon retained the capacity of six rounds, as some weapons in the game were denoted to have certain inconsistencies in ammunition capacity compared to their real-life counterparts. This model in particular appears to be recycled from Manhunt. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Python appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars as the Revolver. Although it cannot be visibly seen in the game, a HUD image of the weapon can be seen on the touch screen and on the Ammu-Nation website. Strangely, it resembles a snub-nosed .38 Smith and Wesson or a Colt Detective Special. Performance 3D Universe The Python is the most accurate handgun available in the 3D Universe and is also the most powerful handgun (along with the Desert Eagle), able to kill an NPC with a single shot. However, the gun cannot be fired while running, and must be fired from a standing position (grasping the butt of the gun with the right hand, then cradling the right hand and gun with the cupped left hand, all while planting feet at a wide stance) due to the heavy recoil. It also has a moderate cylinder capacity of 6 shots, making it excellent against small groups. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Image Gallery In-Game model Python-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Python-GTAVC-PS2.png|Original PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Note the more correctly modeled barrel, pistol grip and trigger guard. Equalizer-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. BetaRevolver-GTAIV.jpeg|Pre-release render of Grand Theft Auto IV, depicting Niko Bellic with a revolver in his hands. HUD icon Python-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Python-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Python-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. Equalizer-GTAVCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Revolver-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In the record room of the Vercetti Estate after completing Keep Your Friends Close.... *Available to buy from the Downtown Ammu-Nation for $2,000. *In an alley near the 'Welcome to Hell' billboard in Little Haiti. *Available at the Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo, and Vercetti Estate after finding 30 hidden packages. *Is one of the weapons acquired in the mission Gun Runner. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *At the Francis International Airport front roof behind an electronic billboard, the roof can be reached by a ramp. *Spawns at each safehouse after finding 50 hidden packages. *In the mission The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade, there is a Python spawning right before the staircase that goes down to trigger the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *To the left of the Jetski that activates the Watersports courses, on the InterGlobal Films studio. *Hidden at the hotel swimming pool, next to the Pole Position Club. *Available at each safehouse after bursting 80 red balloons. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available for purchase in the Ammu-Nation website after the Fully Cocked License is purchased. *Available during some Vigilante missions. Trivia General *Rockstar Games renamed the Colt Python to .357 in later versions of GTA Vice City, possibly to avoid copyright and trademark infringements. 3D Universe *In GTA Liberty City Stories, the spent shells are ejected while firing, which is impossible for any revolver. *Though the weapon itself doesn't appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the model from GTA Vice City is used for the giant Python at the entrance of the Ammu-Nation in Market, Los Santos. *The name Equalizer may be a reference to the saying "God made man, Samuel Colt made them equal". *The scope on the python in GTA Vice City Stories may be visually inspired from a gun used in the movie "The Terminator", although the gun from the movie was actually an AMT Hardballer (clone of the Colt M1911) rather than a revolver. Another possible pop culture reference is from Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior, a raider boss name Lord Humungus uses a Scoped Revolver, the slight inaccuracy being that Lord Humungus' scoped revolver is a Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum, not a Colt Python. * Within GTA Vice City game files, the model and the texture files of a shorter Python exist. It is still unknown if the gun was additional or not. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars .]] * The description of the gun is a reference to Dirty Harry. * Under the GTA Chinatown Wars section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of the game's Revolver. The weapon's design differs in terms of detailing. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * If the player fires the Python while pressing the move left and move right buttons, Tommy will stick his knees together, but after the firing animation ends, he will also stick his legs to next to each other, and then will slowly return to his normal position (tested on PC). See Also *Heavy Revolver - Another revolver featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Navigation }} de:Colt Python es:Revólver ru:Python Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Handguns